


I Could Kill Him

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie)



Series: Mirevas Lavellan, canon universe [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forgiveness, Judgment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons
Summary: Mirevas Lavellan sits in judgement over Blackwall.For a prompt from withthebreezesblown. "I could kill him right now" and "I could kiss him right now."





	I Could Kill Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withthebreezesblown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withthebreezesblown/gifts).



_I could kill him right now._

Mirevas held her chin high as she looked down at Blackwall, trying hard to seem imperious, the way the Inquisitor ought to be, and knowing she was failing. Tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn’t let them fall. No, she couldn’t cry, not here, not now.

He didn’t look right in chains. He was a hero; he’d fought by her side so many times, righted so many injustices, and now he stood before her, a prisoner, his eyes fixed on the floor as if he couldn’t stand to look at her.

_I could kill him._

She hated it, all of it. Hated that he’d lied, hated what he’d done, but most of all, she hated that his life was in her hands, that it fell to _her_ to sentence him. Always her. The great Inquisitor, sitting in judgement, deciding who would live and who would die, and by the Dread Wolf, it wasn’t _right_ , nobody should have to do this, one person could never handle so many impossible threads with thousands of lives tangled up in them, and _fenhedis_ , now Blackwall, _Blackwall_ …

His eyes lifted to hers.

She could never kill him. She’d known that from the beginning, every step of the way. _Selfish_ , said the voice in her head, but the song of her heart drowned it out. Whoever Thom Rainier might have been in the past, he wasn’t the man Mirevas knew. She’d stood by the side of an honorable warrior who’d saved lives upon lives, who’d risked his own survival time and again for a cause he believed worthy, a man who’d held nothing back in his pursuit of justice. Whatever his name was, he couldn’t be lost to this world. Not him. Not this man.

Thedas needed him.

Mirevas…

…needed him.

_I could kill him right now._

Had the situation not been so horrid, she could have laughed at the idea.

She wasn’t quite sure what she said or how he answered, but when she gave him his freedom, Creators, the look in his eyes, the hope sparking within them…

He took a step towards her, then another, slowly, until he stood on the dias below her, his expression full of pleading, grief, and love, so much love…

_I could kiss him right now._

She shouldn’t. She was the Inquisitor. It wasn’t a mantle she could put down, not ever. But by all the Creators, it wasn’t right that this burden fell on her, not right at all, and just for once, just for _once_ , she would let herself be a person and not a title.

She could kiss him.

And she did.


End file.
